


Light to the World

by ren-mccullers (Rengi)



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nico really thinks Karolina's powers are beautiful, just a little piece for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: Nico could only shake her head and let out a small laugh at the scene, because now, a very drunk Alex, Chase and Molly were singing very poor versions of christmas songs and waiting for Karolina to “light up”.





	Light to the World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language.

Nico sat down at the bottom of the big stairs in the underground hostel with a bottle of cheap vodka.

They had just finished eating their Christmas dinner and now most of the runaways were jump/dancing around in front of her, while others were still eating (that would be Old Lace) but Nico had sat down when she decided her feet needed a break from her hills.

She looked around, noticing that Alex and Chase had mostly reused the same decorations from Molly's birthday, only adding one thing or another that would actually remind anyone from Christmas. And the remains of the three, that were now in a corner of the room thanks to Old Lace declaring war to it, still had some sparkling lights here and there. 

Nico thought she was going to miss the typical holiday's food or the usual traditions she had with her parents, especially because, since Amy's death, the Minorus had agreed to make an extra effort to be like a family during the holidays and Nico had even decided to be on her best behavior during this time of the year.

But, if she's being honest, sitting here in this old building, watching her friends have fun, after  eating bacon and pepperoni pizza for Christmas dinner, is the most happy she had ever felt in years.

Nico’s attention drift to a particular blonde dancing in front of her. Maybe all this happiness had something to do with the way the lights were reflecting on Karolina's eyes, even if they didn't really compare to the girl's literal lights.

She only took her eyes away from her girlfriend when she felt something landing on her lap, a paper towel. She picked it up and looked at Gert who was standing next to her with a huge grin on her face.

“You're gonna need it if you keep looking at her like that” 

Nico tossed the paper towel back at Gert who just chuckled and sat down on the stairs, grabbing the bottle of vodka from Nico.

“... I mean, not that I blame you. Karolina is looking very… beautiful today, to be honest”.

Nico turned to face Gert this time, eyebrow raised silently asking if she had actually heard it right.

Gert only smirked more. “That got your attention, huh?”

Nico grabbed the vodka from the girl.

“No. But I do think you already had too much to drink”

“Ok, mom…”. Gert said raising her hands in a mock surrender.

They fell in silence for a while after that, Nico watching as Karolina tried to calm down a very excited Molly who just kept asking her to be a real life christmas three, while Chase tried to help the blonde saying every three is a real life three. It didn’t stop Molly from putting some christmas ornaments around Karolina’s neck, though.

Nico could only shake her head and let out a small laugh at the scene, because now a very drunk Alex, Chase and Molly were singing very poor versions of christmas songs and waiting for Karolina to “light up”. She heard Gert laughing next to her too, followed by a quick tap on her shoulder. When she looked up, Gert was indicting their friends with her head.

Nico looked at them again but all she saw was Karolina. Beautiful and sweet Karolina, smiling at her right before letting her colors take over.

In that moment Nico was sure, that girl was a christmas miracle, and could light up the whole world.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
